Live For Me
by PhAnToM PhIrE and TYBA
Summary: Someone's died. . . And Kagome isn't taking it well. . . [InuKag] RR plz! [re-edited]


**NOTE: This story has been re-edited. Besides fixing the grammer problems, italicing when I thought it nesccary, there wasn't much to change. I doubt I can make this any more sad, angsty, and corny than it already is.**

Hi, hi. . . Another little filler fic for you people, since I've hit a roadblock for my other fanfiction. . . I WILL get that up eventually, so please be patient and stick with me. ::sees everyone leaving:: NUUUUUUUUUUUUU!! I said stick with me!!   
  
Anyway, this is just going to be a short little angsty fic. . . So, read on my good people. . . Who don't sue. . .  
  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha. I only own the 75 cents I found in my locker and spent on a soda. ::mutters:: damn school rip-offs. . .

** Live For Me**  
PhAnToM PhIrE

  
Silver raindrops cascaded from the sky in a light, damp drizzle.  
  
Silence hung thick in the air over Kaede's village, like a big, thick blanket that muffled any other sort of sound.  
  
The gray, swirling-clouded sky only added to the depressing mood.  
  
Next to the goshinboku, 6 people and a couple of villagers stood silently praying next to a freshly covered grave.  
  
Among them, a crying girl, a very sad cat demon, a gloomy and in-despair monk and priestess, a hysterical younger girl cuddling a crying ball of fluff.  
  
The several villagers tread forward on the wet, dull grass, praying silently or leaving flowers before walking away to let the group mourn in silence.  
  
The group standing around the grave. . .  
  
One person missing. . .  
  
A certain arrogant, hot-headed hanyou. . .  
  
Kagome cried harder, tears raining down in steady waterfalls, hugging Shippo closer to herself, then using one of her hands to push away her limp ebony hair away from her face.  
  
Sango knelt down and placed a bouquet of bright pink and yellow flowers on the muddy brown earth, soiling some of bright, silky petals. She stood up, brushing off her kimono, before her resolve completely broke down and she threw herself in the arms of a certain monk.  
  
Miroku hugged Sango tightly before letting his gaze move up to the sky. _Why, Inuyasha_… He thought silently to himself. _Why did you have to die...?_ He sadly glanced at Sango again, hugging the sobbing girl closer to him before praying to his lost friend.  
  
The whole group silently tried to console themselves, standing about the grave among the roots of the goshinboku...  
  
Today...  
  
Was the worst day for any of them...  
  
The day...  
  
That Inuyasha died...  
  
**(~F~L~A~S~H~B~A~C~K~ )**  
  
_Inuyasha__ propped himself up on the tetsusaiga.  
  
So far, he had a hole through his stomach, three broken ribs, a cracked shoulder blade, a twisted ankle and severe loss of blood.  
  
But he would not lose against Naraku.  
  
Miroku and Sango were doing the best they could to hold off some of Naraku's minions. Miroku gritted his teeth in exasperation as he cut through another demon. It would have been so much easier if he could just slice through all of the damn creatures, but the hell wasps hung around and if he unleashed the kazaana then he would be killed.  
  
Kirara was helping defend her mistress, but they were beginning to tire out as wave after wave of demons crashed forth, shrieking and thrashing wildly in bloodlust, attempting to get closer to the two humans and the fire cat.  
  
Inuyasha reverted his attention to Naraku. He transformed the rusty blade into the shinning silver fang, the true form of tetsusaiga. With a guttural battle cry, he lunged forward to try to slice Naraku into mincemeat.  
  
Naraku sneered at Inuyasha and dodged his attacking, whipping him in the back and sending him crashing into a large and rather sharp boulder.  
  
Add a migraine to the list of injuries. . .  
  
Then he went after Kagome.  
  
Kagome notched another arrow to her bow, firing it at Naraku, but she missed. Naraku started gathering energy into a flat disc in front of him. Suddenly a beam burst forward...  
  
... And shot Inuyasha through the heart.  
  
"INUYASHA!!" Kagome screamed. She rushed over to his body, horrified at the two gaping holes through his upper torso. Blood poured out of his heavy wounds, dying his robes a deeper red. His face was growing pale and sweat broke out on his forehead. Even a hanyou couldn't sustain such injuries...  
  
... and live...  
  
With the last of his strength Inuyasha flung the tetsusaiga through Naraku's heart, hitting his weak point and successfully destroying him.  
  
"See, hanyou..." His voice rasped as his body began disintegrating, "You still can't win against me... even if I die... You will die too..." With that he faded away completely, as all his demon servants started fading too. His carcass, the blood, all his minions changed into dust and swirled away with the lonely wind that howled through the now-empty battlefield.  
  
"Inuyasha!!" Kagome cried. She ran over, hugging his upper body, ignoring the cold, damp crimson blood that stained her clothes. "Inuyasha..." She whispered. "Please... Don't die... I love you..." She hugged him more forcefully, burying her head into his neck.  
  
"Kagome..." Inuyasha croaked. He nuzzled her gently. "I will not live... But promise me... that you won't ever forget me..."  
  
Kagome cried harder, grasping Inuyasha's body tighter. "I won't ever forget you! I can't!"  
  
"Good... My mother said… someone's only really died… when they are forgotten..."_

_"Inuyasha!"__ Kagome cried, staring into his golden orbs. "Y-you can't—you just CAN'T die! I know you can survive! We can pull through this. I know you can! I--"_

_"Hush, love…" Inuyasha whispered, sealing her lips in a fleeting kiss. For a moment, eternity was theirs to behold; she held him tight, responding instantly as their tongues danced together for the first time, for her, for him. "I can't be with you anymore… but know, because I love you so much… I'll always be by your side… even in death..."  
  
Sango and Miroku stood back sorrowfully, not daring to get in the way of the now hysterical girl and the dying hanyou...  
  
...That day...  
  
...Inuyasha, son of Inu-Taisho, half dog demon, master of tetsusaiga...  
  
...Who finally figured out his heart...  
  
...breathed his last...  
  
_**(~E~N~D~F~L~A~S~H~B~A~C~K~)**  
  
Three unbearably painful days later, Kagome staggered into the forest, sobbing quietly and hugging herself.  
  
She still couldn't believe...  
  
That Inuyasha...  
  
_HER _Inuyasha...  
  
Died...  
  
Just to protect herself...  
  
Kagome's face, previously devoid of emotion, held the very faintest of smiles...  
  
"You stupid jerk... You died for me..."  
  
Kagome looked up into the still gray sky, letting the raindrops hit her face. She closed her eyes tightly, trying in vain to keep herself from crying more.  
  
_Inuyasha__...  
  
You said you would always protect me…   
  
And you died doing so…  
  
Just to protect me…  
  
Me…  
  
I can't live without you…  
  
Why did you have to die?!?_  
  
Kagome clutched the dagger she held in her hand.  
  
_I can't live without you. I can't live without you. I can't live…_  
  
The words repeated over and over in her mind.  
  
__

_…without you…_

_  
I want to be with you, Inuyasha. I wanted you and I to be happy. But you died… before I could make you happy.  
_  
She gazed at the shikon jewel in her hand.  
  
_All for this stupid jewel_…  
  
Kagome slipped the jewel back into her pocket and grasped the knife.  
  
_I love you Inuyasha…  
  
I love you so much…  
  
I can't live without you!_  
  
Kagome raised the silver dagger to her chest.  
  
_"Kagome…"_  
  
Kagome froze and looked up…  
  
…And collapsed to her knees.  
  
"Inuyasha…?" she whispered.  
  
A ghostly image of Inuyasha floated in front of her. He glided over to her, gently wrapping his arms around her. _"Kagome…"_ he whispered.  
  
The silver water in her eyes that had welled up for so long overflowed, cascading down her face as she threw her arms around Inuyasha.  
  
_"Kagome…"  
_  
Kagome looked up at Inuyasha.  
  
_"Don't cry… I hate it when you cry…"  
_  
Kagome sniffled. "But I can't stop it! I miss you so much!"  
  
_"Kagome, please, don't hurt yourself… I wouldn't give my life to protect you, just to have you kill yourself… I love you too much for that… I will always be by your side. I would never abandon you, even in death…"  
_  
The spirit Inuyasha kissed her gently before fading away.  
  
_"I can't be with you in reality… _

_But you must live on Kagome… _

**_Live for me…_**_"_  
  
Kagome collapsed to her knees, crying uncontrollably. She picked up the shining silver dagger and flung it at a tree, where it embedded itself into the bark forcefully. She wiped her eyes, the ghost of a smile on her face.  
  
"Okay, Inuyasha… I won't kill myself…"   
  
She broke down crying again, hugging her arms to herself as she sat in the forest.  
  
It stopped raining…  
  
And the sky cleared to a magnificent blue.  
  
And that was how Sango, Miroku, and Shippo found her…  
  
Smiling in her sleep…  
  
Clutching the shikon jewel in one hand…  
  
And Inuyasha's rosary in the other…

Bathed in the warm sunshine, yesterday's dying hopes cleared away by the today's newest dreams…  
  
**(~E~N~D~O~F~S~T~O~R~Y~)**  
  
That's that.  
  
So how was it?  
  
I know, short and sappy with heavy angst. . .  
  
But hey, that's the way I designed the story.  
  
What's most ironic is the fact that this story came to me in five minutes flat. . . In the car. . . Coming home from school.  
  
I won't be able to update as often, because I only posted this story when my mom wasn't looking. I'm not supposed to be using the internet, I've been banned 'until further notice'.  
  
What bullshit.  
  
Anyway, so don't expect updates to often, and that's all I have to say. . .  
  
Sooo. . .  
  
REVIEW~!!! PLEASE!!!!  
  
Annnnnnnnnnd  
  
Ciao!!  
  
PhAnToM PhIrE


End file.
